Certain sensor devices (e.g., accelerometers, gas sensors, etc.) are designed to accommodate a given amount of misalignment between conductive device layers and/or other component parts of the device. If the design is not implemented correctly, or if the actual misalignment between components exceeds the accommodated amount, performance and/or reliability problems can result. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for measuring misalignment on a fabricated device.